Such rotary indexing tables are widely used, inter alia in assembly technology and automation technology. Workpieces are, for example, arranged on the plate which are set into continuous or clocked rotational movements for their machining and/or assembly. In this respect, the precision of the rotary indexing table is of special significance so that the workpiece always has well-defined positions/orientations relative to the assembly tools/machining tools. The precision of the apparatus results from the accuracy with which the plate can adopt the individual machining positions as well as from the precision of the rotational movement of the plate between the machining positions.